Zekrom
| name= Zekrom| jname= (ゼクロム Zekuromu)| image=Zekrom.png| ndex=644| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= zeh-crom | hp=100| atk=150| def=120| satk=120| sdef=100| spd=90| total=680| species= Deep Black Pokémon| type= / | height= 2.9 m| weight= 345 kg| ability= Teravolt| color='Black'| gender=Genderless| }} Zekrom (Japanese:ゼクロ Zekuromu) is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is a Legendary Pokémon and the mascot for Pokémon White. It does not have a gender. It is one of the two main Legendary Pokémon, and will appear on the box art of Pok mon White. Zekrom is the Deep Black Pokémon. Zekrom's unique ability is called Teravolt. It has a move called Fusion Bolt which can be combined with Reshiram's Fusion Flare, creating a high powered attack. It also learns a new move called Bolt Strike, that it learns at level 100, that does 130 damage, as opposed to Reshiram's Blue Flare. Zekrom and Reshiram were one whole Pokémon, according to old tales. Appearance Zekrom is a large, Black draconic Pokémon that seems the share its theme with its counterpart, Reshiram. It has piercing red eyes and dark gray to black skin that seems to be armor-like. It has a large, generator-like tail and long mane that ends in a tip, both seem to glow in an iridescent blue color. It also has a set of black wings behind its three-clawed arms. The black wings also allow it to ue fly, even though it is a Dragon. Game Info Pokédex Entries | name=Zekrom| black=Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. it creates electricity in its tail.| white=This Pokémon appears in legends. In its tail, it has a giant generator that creates electricity.| }} Sprites |bwspr = Zekrom BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Zekrom BW.png |Vback = Back Zekrom BW.png |Vbacks = Shiny Back Zekrom BW.png }} Gallery See the main Article: Zekrom/Gallery Trivia * Zekrom's name comes from the Japanese word "kuramu" which means to grow dark. * It was first revealed on the official Pokémon website on May 28, 2010 along with Reshiram. This makes the two the first Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * Zekrom has similar traits of those found in Zapdos. ** Both are apart of a legendary trio. *** Both are apart of a Fire-Lightning-Ice trio. ****Both are the Electric type in their trio * It was revealed that Zekrom's error types were Fire and Dragon. This error was removed. * Zekrom is the first Pokemon to have a type combination of Dragon and Electric. It is so far the only Pokemon to have this type combination. * Both Zekrom and Reshiram's tails are round and large, with a small point at the end, like a jet engine. * On May 31, 2010, two weeks prior to the official revelation of Zekrom's typing, Shōko Nakagawa spoke about her love of Electric-type Pokémon on her blog and mentioned that this meant she wanted to get a Zekrom. This statement was then quickly removed. * Zekrom is the only Pokemon to have a double resistance to Electric. * Zekrom, along with Reshiram and Kyurem, is part of the Tao Trio. Zekrom embodies mechanism. * Zekrom appeared in the Macy's 2010 Thanksgiving parade with Reshiram, both using their signature moves. * Zekrom appeared to Ash in a similar way that Ho-Oh did at the start of his new journey, where Ash only caught a glimpse and was left wondering if what he saw was really real. * The roar used for Zekrom is remniscent to Megaguirus, a DaiKaiju from the Godzilla franchise. * Although Zekrom's pupil is white at the beginning of In the Shadow of Zekrom it had a glowing light blue eye. * Zekrom's design resembles Palkia, and also seems to based off of reptiles/dinosaurs and dragons. * Even though Zekrom is completely black, it is not a dark type. *Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem seem to have a yin-yang-yuan kind of trio, Zekrom representing yin. *Between Reshiram and Zekrom, Zekrom learns more Physical Attacks more than the former. *If Zekrom uses the move Fusion Bolt after Reshiram uses the move Fusion Flare, the attack power will be stronger. Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Legendary Trio Pokemon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Unova Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Generation V Category:Pokémon Black and White